A New Beginning
by Noelle Joi
Summary: The sequel to my previous story, REUNITED. Everything seems perfect after Zoey and Chase finally get together but in real life things aren't always the way you would like them to be...FINISHED! PLEASE REVIEW! Author Note up.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **Well, as I promised you all. Here is the sequel to REUNITED! Yea! I'm excited. I couldn't quit writing this sequel and have been having hard times writing the other stories because I just loved it so much!

As you may have read, the sequel is called A New Beginning. This is going be basically about life after Zoey and Chase's confession of love for each other. I can't say anything else though because it would ruin the surprises and you know how I hate ruining surprises. (If you didn't know that, you know now. Ha ha.)

Oh and by the way if you haven't read Reunited you could probably still follow this story but I strongly suggest you read Reunited first.

So...enjoy.

* * *

**A New Beginning**

There was a knock on Zoey's apartment door. "Hallie will you get that, please? I'm trying to curl this last stubborn piece of my hair. It just won't work with me today," Zoey said as she fumbled with the curling iron.

"Sure, Zoey," Hallie answered the door and said, "Hey Chase. You look nice tonight."

Chase gazed down at his suit "Thanks Hal, Zoey's not ready yet?" He asked.

"Nope, but she'll only be a minute," Hallie said.

"Well, than I guess that just gives me an excuse to play with Madelynn a little bit before we leave," Chase picked up the adorable baby. She was five months old now and had big blue eyes with the same blond curls as she did when she was born.

"Where are you taking Zoey tonight?" Hallie asked.

"Oh, no, I'm not telling. I know Zoey's desperately wondering what the big surprise is and you'll tell her," Chase said stubbornly. They had been pestering him about this mystery date since he first mentioned it to Zoey. That was nearly a week ago.

"Oh come on little brother, you know I can keep a secret," Hallie said stifling a laugh.

"Yeah right. If you can keep a secret than I'm a world champion ice-skater named Claude that lives in Germany," Chase said playfully punching his big sister as well as he could with Madelynn on his lap.

"Oh, I can too keep a secret," Hallie said even though she knew herself that she couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

"Ok, I'm ready," Zoey came out of her bedroom in a red halter silk dress that cut off at the knees with shoes to match. She had a diamond necklace on that Chase had given her on their three month anniversary. This was there six month.

"You look stunning," Chase handed Madelynn to Hallie and kissed Zoey lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you...so do you," Zoey smiled.

"Thanks. So, do you want to go?" Chase asked. He was nervous and excited at the same time.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Zoey said. She walked over to Hallie and Madelynn, "Ok, now I suppose you know what to do considering you have a kid of your own so just take care of her ok?" Zoey asked as she put on her thick white trench coat and deep crimson gloves. She was just getting used to Wisconsin Winters.

"Of course," Hallie smiled, "I have your cell just in case anything goes wrong so don't worry and have fun."

"I will," Zoey smiled back and than she and Chase walked out the door.

"So. Do I get to know what this big surprise is yet, now that tonight is finally here?" Zoey asked once they were safely in the car and on the road.

A sly, suspicious smile spread across his face, "Mmm...Nope."

"Chase!"

"Well that's what you get for not telling me what was in your time capsule," Chase said.

"Oh will you get over that already? It was over ten years ago!" Zoey replied with a laugh, "Plus I told you what I said!"

"Well, consider this the revenge that I should have pursued ten years ago," he smiled that I-know something-you-don't-know smile.

Zoey sighed, "Oh, fine you win."

"Just give me one minute while I pick up something in the cafe," Chase said as he pulled into his usual parking place at his cafe.

"Ok," Zoey said. He left the keys in the car so she could listen to music.

"I'll just be a minute," he said. And than he disappeared into the cafe. Zoey was freezing but she loved the winter weather. Once Zoey and Chase realized that they both loved each other, they couldn't stand being apart any longer. So Zoey gladly got an apartment close to Chase and got a job as a manager of the nicest hotel in Lake Geneva, the Grand Geneva Resort. Chase watched Madelynn on most days while Zoey was at work because he had such a flexible workplace considering he was his own boss. But on the rare days Chase couldn't watch her, his sister Hallie would watch the baby. She and Zoey became extremely close friends. They were practically like sisters.

It was amazing how much Zoey's life had changed in the past year. The last Christmas before she was so unhappy with her ex-husband, Ryan but now it was only on week before Christmas and she was the happiest she had been in years. She had friends, her daughter, and a wonderful boyfriend who she was madly in love with. Life was good. Suddenly Zoey's phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. and oddly enough the call was coming from Chase's cafe.

"Chase? What's wrong? It's been nearly a half hour," Zoey said with a sigh.

"This isn't Chase," the voice answered. It sounded oddly perky and familiar.

"Nicole?!" Zoey asked as if it was the most ridiculous question ever. Nicole was home in Kansas how could she be calling from the cafe? Unless...that was the surprise. Ah, it was all coming together.

"Zoey, hurry up and get your butt in here. We're waiting on you," Nicole said. Zoey thought she heard Logan and Dana's voices in the background also. Oh so this was it. A reunion again. Zoey smiled and got out of the car. She knew that if Nicole, Dana, and Logan were in the cafe that Quinn, Lola, and Michael would be in there also. This was exciting. Well, except the fact that Zoey thought it was just going to be her and Chase doing something to celebrate their anniversary. Oh well. This was going to be so much fun!

Zoey opened the door and to her surprise no one was to be seen. But, there were hundreds of candles everywhere along with scattered scarlet red rose petals. In her mind she wanted to analyze what was going on but couldn't because she was in too much of a shock. It was the most romantic thing Chase had ever done. "Hello?" She asked quietly into the room. No one said anything but she could hear whispers from the back room. Zoey's eyes continued to wander around when suddenly she saw it- on the little coffee table there was a little red wedding ring box. Zoey's heart was beating faster. It couldn't be. This wasn't what she thought it was? She walked slowly to the table and picked the box up. "Chase? Where are you?" Still no answer. The room was quiet except for the flames in the fireplace and the low hum of the winter wind.

Zoey opened the box up. In it there was a tiny white gold engagement ring with a large princess cut diamond in the center of it. Zoey felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Tears of joy filled her eyes. Before she could do or say anything she felt somebody behind her and than slowly turned around.

Chase was there, on one knee. Tears blurring his vision, "I love you, Zoey Brooks. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, indeed as promised the sequel is here. **

**Thoughts? Predictions on what's going to happen? I know exactly what's going to happen but you'll all have to wait. Muahahaha. **

**Review please. **

**Noelle :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**A New Beginning**

**-Chapter Two-**

Zoey looked at him, smiled and said, "Yes." He gently slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. Zoey threw her arms around him and kissed him. He spun her around in his excitement and than set her down softly on the couch. He sat beside her.

"So that was what the surprise was," Zoey said, still in a wonderful shock, "What about Nicole calling from the diner?"

"That would be surprise number two. Come on in guys!" Chase yelled to the back of the room. One by one all of her friends walked in. Dana and Logan with Grace, Nicole, and Michael. Quinn and Lola weren't there but Zoey didn't mind. At least some of her friends were there!

Zoey stood back up and rushed to her old friends, giving them each a big hug, "What are you all doing here?" She asked completely baffled.

"Worry about that later! You and Chase are getting married!" Nicole exclaimed happily.

The group started talking all at once. Michael shook Chase's hand and pulled Zoey into his arms for a brotherly hug, "I am so happy! Finally!" He kept saying over and over. He actually seemed as excited as Zoey and Chase.

"Congratulations," Logan punched Chase on the arm.

"Ow!" Chase rubbed his shoulder.

"Loser," Logan looked at him and laughed.

Both Dana and Nicole smiled at Zoey and than hugged her. Nicole lifted her ring finger up so she could see the ring better, "Wow. It's beautiful!" Zoey agreed inside. She couldn't find any words to say. There was so much going on. It was wonderful.

"Well, shall we go?" Chase looked at Zoey after the group relaxed a bit.

"Go where?" Zoey asked.

"Our date, silly," Chase said as if her question was the most ridiculous question asked.

"I thought this was it."

"No way. The night is young. It's only five o'clock," Chase took her hand and led her to the door, "See you later at home, you guys!" He called to Logan, Dana, Nicole, and Michael.

Zoey and Chase rushed back in the car shivering. Chase turned the heat on and as soon as Zoey was at a comfortable temperature she asked, "So, where are we going?"

"Dinner at the restaurant by the lake, dancing, and the official Christmas tree lighting ceremony," Chase replied.

"Wow. It sounds like you have it all planned out. This night has already been so amazing," Zoey said with a happy sigh. Chase reached over and took her hand.

"Yeah, but before all that you have to meet my senile, crazy, Italian grandmother," Chase said.

Zoey shrugged, "Alright."

"Now let me warn you about Grandma Lois. She is 87 years old and Italian. She could either be in the best mood and be cheerful and welcoming to you or snap at you and hate you. She's especially cranky when she eats chocolate so that's why I got her this," Chase pulled out a present and handed it to Zoey.

She opened the box and lifted out a jar, "Olives?" Zoey was completely confused.

"Special Italian olives. There grandma's favorites. You can never go wrong with olives for her Christmas present," Chase said, "We should only be in there for twenty minutes tops. The only reason I'm doing this tonight is because she called my house this morning complaining about how I never come visit her anymore so I figured we could make a quick stop over there."

"It's no problem. I'd love to meet your grandmother," Zoey said.

"You'll see," was all Chase said.

They pulled up to a small blue house and rushed up the steps. Chase knocked on the door.

"Frank? Is that you? Why are you here? I told you never to come here again after you came over here, ate all my mangos and used my bathtub," A petite, pudgy old woman opened the door, "Oh. You're not Frank."

"Hi, Grandma," Chase said cheerfully.

"Oh, Chase it's you. Come on in son," Grandma Lois opened the door and let the two in.

Zoey walked in the house and took in the atmosphere. There was reddish shag carpet, a big screen TV, tons of antiques everywhere and blazing fire going in the red brick fireplace. Zoey felt at home already.

"Grandma this is Zoey. My fiancé. We just got engaged," Chase gestured toward Zoey.

"Oh, well isn't that nice? Why don't you both sit down? I'll make you some tea," Lois rushed into the kitchen and started fumbled with some pots and pans. Chase and Zoey sat next to each other on the couch that faced the fire.

"I think she's in a good mood, today," Chase whispered to Zoey. She just nodded.

Grandma Lois came in the room, a pot of tea and three china cups on a tray. She set the tray on the coffee table, "Help yourselves, dears." She poured herself a cup and started to sip it.

"Grandma, I got you a Christmas gift," Chase handed her the box. She set down her tea and opened the box. She picked up the olives and looked at her grandson in disgust.

"Olives?!"

"Yeah, you like these olives, remember? There seasoned that way you like them. Hallie and I get you them every year," Chase said, starting to get nervous. There was nothing worse than having Grandma Lois angry at you.

"Exactly, you get them for me EVERY year! I still have jars from three years ago from you dillweed!" Lois walked into the kitchen and rolled a whole tray full of Italian olives into the living room.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"What do you kids expect me to do with all these olives? Do you want me to get fat? Do you want your grandmother to get so large that she keels over and dies before she reaches her 90th birthday? Huh?"

"Of course not,-"

"I don't even cook myself anymore. I get meals on wheels, you know that!"

"I just figured that-"

"You figured wrong," Grandma Lois shot back at him. The room grew quiet. Zoey stared at the old woman, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly a gape," So, Zoey how are you, honey? I'm Lois Matthews!" Chase's grandma's mood had changed instantly and she became cheerful and warm and welcome.

Zoey shook her hand and tried to smile back even though she was completely freaked out, "Uh, Hello."

* * *

One hour later Zoey and Chase walked out of the house seven jars of olives in their arms. Lois insisted they take them back and they didn't argue.

"Well, I guess you weren't kidding when you said your grandma was crazy!" Zoey exclaimed as she put her seatbelt on.

"Yep, that's Granny. She's a little insane but we still love her," Chase replied as he backed out, "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yep, I am starving," Zoey replied.

They drove the short drive to Carvetti's. Once they were in the restaurant and seated comfortably, It finally hit Zoey- She was engaged. Zoey looked at Chase and smiled, "This day has been filled with wonderful and strange events."

"I hope that you're talking about our engagement with the term 'wonderful' and not 'strange'," Chase laughed.

"Of course I think our engagement is wonderful!" She laughed with him.

There was a quiet moment. Zoey looked out the window. The lake was sparkling because of the reflection of the moon and thousands of stars that were scattered across the sky.

"I love you, Zoey," Chase said.

"I love you, too." A shooting star flew across the sky. Both Chase and Zoey saw it and smiled at each other. If that wasn't a sign that this was real and meant to be, than what was?

* * *

A/N: Well, I loved writing this chapter. If your wondering, Chase's grandma is totally based on my grandma. It's scary at times to go visit her. Ha ha.

Review and I'll be happy.


	3. Chapter Three

**A New Beginning**

Zoey woke up way before she had to normally wake up in that same dreamy, happy state that she was in six hours earlier when Chase took her home and she collapsed in her bed. It was 5:00 in the morning and she didn't need to be at work until 9:00. She opened all the blinds in her apartment and let the bright, early morning sunshine into the dark rooms and started her normal morning routine. She showered, made breakfast, got ready, woke up Madelynn, fed her, and left for Hallie's house. Madelynn even seemed like she was in a good mood. She wasn't fussy at all while she got her dressed and bundled up, ready for the breath-taking cold.

Instead of Hallie watching Madelynn, Zoey let Nicole watch her because she had been begging to do so ever since she had the baby. So, she drove the short ride to Chase's house at around 8:30. She was a little nervous about this so she asked Hallie to drop in later in the day just to see if everything was running smoothly. She rushed in, kissed her daughter good-bye, gave Nicole last minute instructions and gave Chase a quick good morning kiss. Then she was off to work.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" She said cheerfully to the two workers, Kyle and Ally, "How are you all on this beautiful Saturday morning?"

"We are swamped. We could use your help," Kyle said crankily. He wasn't exactly a morning person.

"Well that's what I'm here for," Zoey replied ignoring Kyle's negative attitude. Nothing was going to get her down this morning, "What do you guys need?"

"Well, for starters you could tell me why you're in such a good mood! You're never this happy at work," Ally added.

All Zoey had to do was lift her left hand showing the beautiful engagement ring. Ally screamed and hugged Zoey, "Chase proposed?!"

Zoey nodded, "It was the sweetest thing-"

"Excuse me boss, but there's a huge line of customers. Would you mind helping us a little? You can go all psycho over your fiancé later," Kyle interrupted.

"I'm sorry Kyle," Zoey said. She truly was sorry. She wasn't normally like this at work but she was so happy that she couldn't contain herself, "Here. I'll take the front desk and you guys can go find something else to do."

"Does this mean we have a break?" Ally asked hopefully. They worked the night shift and didn't get off until ten a.m. They were both dead tired.

"It means you guys can leave. I can hold things down until Lisa and Nick come in, "Zoey said.

"Are you sure?" Ally asked.

"Positive."

Before Zoey could even say good-bye, Ally and Nick were out the door. Zoey smiled. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

It had been 35 minutes and Nicole was already having a fun time watching Madelynn. She thought she was doing pretty good. "Alright let's feed you now," She said to the baby in a sweet sing-song voice.

"I don't think it's time for that just yet," someone said from in the kitchen. Nicole was startled by this. Chase, Logan, Michael, Dana, and the baby were all out of the house and she didn't recognize the person's voice. But before Nicole could worry herself even more, Hallie came out with a big smile, "Hi! I'm Chase's sister, Hallie."

Nicole looked at her, she had long wavy brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail wearing jeans and a sweater. She looked alot like Chase's sister, "Hi. I'm Nicole. Zoey's best friend."

"I know. I'm good friends with Zoey, too. I usually watch Madelynn when she's at work and she told me to come by and help you out."

Nicole's face fell. She was so excited that she finally got to baby-sit Zoey's daughter. Zoey only trusted certain people to watch her, "Oh, I see."

This went on all day. Nicole would pick up the baby, and Hallie would criticize her. Nicole would feed the baby and Hallie would tell her she did it wrong. She would play with her and according to Hallie, she was doing it wrong. Along with all that, Hallie talked to her all day about how she and Zoey were becoming such good friends. It was getting frustrating and Nicole's feelings were starting to feel a little bit hurt. She felt like she had been replaced.

* * *

The day went fast. At about ten minutes to eight o'clock at night Zoey was getting ready to leave work. She was just finishing printing out a few more letters and than she would be done for the day. Just as started to put her coat on one of the workers at the front desk- Lisa, softly tapped on her door and said," Zoey, there's a guest here that would like to speak to you."

Zoey smiled and said, "Ok, I'll be right there."

She took her coat off and put it back on the hanger and started the short walk to the front desk. When she saw who was standing there, she stopped in her tracks.

"Zoey, we saw your name as the day time manager and decided we must speak to you."

Zoey felt herself grow light headed. This wasn't happening. They weren't really here. But it couldn't be a dream. There they were. Standing together, hand in hand, the same way they looked when she last saw them-when he kicked her out of her house that she bought. Zoey closed her eyes thought for a moment, _I have no reason to feel upset. I am happy right now. Chase and I are getting married. _

She pulled it together and asked in her best cheerful, hotel manager voice, "Ryan, June, what are you guys doing here?"

June smiled warmly," We decided to get away for the holidays." She rubbed Ryan's back.

"And you chose Wisconsin?" Zoey asked.

"We heard it was nice here in the winter," Ryan added.

"Oh. So, I hope you enjoy your stay here. I have to go," Zoey started to turn back into the office but Ryan continued talking.

"Zoey the truth is we wanted to talk to you," Ryan said.

"Oh? About what?"

"Our daughter," He replied. Zoey's heart sank. She knew what he meant. Madelynn. Suddenly a burst of rage escaped her. Rage that she had been holding in ever since he kicked her out.

"If I remember correctly you said that you wanted nothing to do with her," Zoey crossed her arms.

"I did-"

"And we agreed that it was best for you to not see her."

"I want her to-"

"Have a father? You want her to have a man that she can call Dad?"

"Well sure but-"

"Madelynn has a father," Zoey held up her left hand, showing off her engagement ring," Chase Matthews. She doesn't and will never need you."

"You're marrying Chase? The nerdy kid from your old school?" Ryan snorted with laughter.

"Have a nice stay at the Grand Geneva Hotel," With that Zoey fled out of the building that suddenly seemed so crowded. Her hands were shaking as she looked for her car. Her arms were frozen, because she stormed out without her coat. She spotted the car, reached in her purse for the keys, collapsed in the seat, let her head rest on the steering wheel, and started to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

A/N: Hmm...I don't know what to say today. Except... review! Please, review. Tell me what you think and what I could do to make this better! I need real advice.


	4. Chapter Four

**A New Beginning**

-Chapter 4-

As soon as Zoey walked into Chase's house everyone knew there was something wrong. She didn't say a word to anyone and her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. She picked up Madelynn from the extra crib that Chase had bought and put her coat on.

Chase turned down the TV, got up from his comfortable spot on the couch, walked up to her and put his arm around her, "Zoey?"

"Hello," She said as coolly and calmly as she could. Chase's arm around her made her feel so much better. She felt safe with him.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

All she could do was shake her head and mumble, "I just had a bad day." For some reason she couldn't tell him the truth. She was still completely shocked that Ryan and Judy were actually in town and in her hotel.

Chase didn't believe it. She looked way too upset for it to be just a bad day. But he knew he would never get it out of her and decided to leave her alone about it. She would hopefully tell him whatever was bothering her tomorrow. "You know I'm always here when you need me, right?"

"I know." Zoey walked to the door.

"I love you," Chase said.

"I love you too," They kissed quickly and than she was gone.

* * *

You know how you get bad vibes from certain people? There's nothing really wrong with them except this funny little feeling that you get when your around them. That's what Chase felt when a man and a woman walked in his cafe. Strangers rarely came in the tiny cafe- especially at five o'clock in the morning. But sure enough there was a man in a sweater and jeans with his wife with a short leather skirt, a skimpy silk top, and a light jacket. They were clearly not from Wisconsin.

Chase knew he should do the right thing and treat them like normal customers even if he did have strange feelings about them, "May I help you?"

The man seemed to be staring at Chase's name tag. He smiled slyly and said, "Yes, I'll have regular black coffee and a blueberry muffin. My wife will have...Um, Honey what would you like?"

The woman wrinkled her nose, "Why couldn't we have just gone to Starbucks?"

The man rolled his eyes," We drove around this dinky town for forty five minutes. I couldn't find one."

"Well I'm not eating here. It's dirty," the woman said moodily. She stroked her long red hair.

Chase felt completely annoyed now. How could someone be so rude that she would flat out say the place was dirty? And it wasn't! It was warm and homey.

"One coffee and a blueberry muffin coming right up," Chase said as he poured the fresh steaming hot cup of coffee in a foam cup. He hoped they would take it to go but now the man decided to sit down right by the fire place and his wife sat there, her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently. Chase decided to shake the awful feeling he had about the couple and be friendly.

"So, where are you two from?" He asked cheerfully.

"California," the woman answered without looking at him.

"Really? I went to school in California," Chase said as he played with nozzle on the kitchen sink.

"Yep." The man answered," What school did you go to?"

"Pacific Coast Academy."

"Interesting," The man stroked his chin.

"What are you guys in Wisconsin for?" Chase asked.

"Business," Ryan replied.

"Oh and what hotel are you guys staying at?" Chase asked.

"The Grand Geneva. It's really nice," The woman said, starting to get a little friendlier.

"Yeah it is. My fiancé works there," Chase said.

The man put down his newspaper and looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, Zoey Brooks. She's the manager," Chase explained.

"Oh, well, I will keep my eye out for her," The man took a last sip of his coffee before tossing it in the trash can, "Let's go honey."

They started to walk to the door. "Wait, I didn't catch your guys' names!" Chase called after them.

The woman started to say, "My names Ju-"

"Judy. Her name is Judy and my name is Chris," The man rushed out of the diner. Chase sighed with relief once they were outside but for some reason the strange feeling was still there.

* * *

"And why is my name Judy?" The woman asked once they were in their warm jeep.

"Because, June, that was Chase Matthews. Zoey's fiancé. I don't want him to know who we are."

"Oh. Why not?" June asked dumbly.

"Because this would be a lot easier if he isn't involved."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense, Ryan."

"I always make sense. Let's go. We have a lot of business to do," The couple drove off.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, another update. How fast was that? Four days? Oh yeah, I'm on a roll. What now fools?

And remember, only YOU can prevent forest fire!

Noelle- :)


	5. Chapter Five

**A New Beginning**

-Chapter Five-

After about 11 o' clock things started to quiet down at the cafe so Chase decided to visit Zoey at work for a few minutes to see if she was feeling any better about whatever was bothering her. He walked in waved to the people who were in charge of the front desk and knocked on the door to Zoey's office.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"It's Chase. Can I come in?" He asked.

"Of course," She replied as she continued typing.

Chase walked in and shut the door behind him, "Are you feeling any better?"

Zoey looked at her fiancé and tried her best to sound convincing," I'm fine."

"Ok, just checking. You seemed pretty upset last night," Chase said as he leaned on the desk.

"Like I said, I had a bad day," Zoey said through a sigh. She felt awful lying to him and wanted to do anything but talk about how she felt," So how was work for you so far?"

"Kind of slow. Except there was these new people who came in at about five in the morning that were from California," Chase started. Zoey nearly choked on her coffee.

"At first they weren't very friendly but after awhile we started talking a little. They said they were actually staying in this hotel," Chase said.

"Oh, did you catch their names?" Zoey asked casually.

"Judy and Chris I think. I actually just saw them in the lobby," Chase said.

"Oh," Zoey sighed a deep sigh of relief and than finally decided that she was ready to tell him,"Chase there's something I have to-"

"You want to go to lunch?" Chase asked.

"Uh...Sure."

"We'll go to wherever you'd like," Chase said.

"I'm fine with that. Just wait about ten minutes. That's when I get my lunch break," Zoey was always one to follow the rules and work to the last possible minute.

"Alright," Chase kissed Zoey on the cheek," I'll meet you in the lobby."

A few minutes later Zoey put on her coat and other necessary winter outwear to face the bitter Wisconsin cold. She walked out to the lobby and to her astonishment she saw Chase next to Ryan on a couch in front of the fireplace in deep conversation. She didn't know whether she should go see what's going on or try to wake herself up from this awful nightmare she must be having. Instead she walked slowly to the two men. One of them the love of her life, the other the father of her child that she was completely terrified that she would lose her child to.

She pretended that Ryan didn't exist, "Chase? Do you want to go?"

"Um, yeah. But first I'd like you to meet the guy that came into the cafe this morning. This is Chris Donovan," Chase introduced them. "Chris" held out his hand for Zoey to officially shake his hand. She would rather hug a boa constrictor than do that but instead of making a scene she slowly set her hand in his. It felt the same as it did when he first met her. Even if he was an evil person Zoey was extremely attracted to him. This was very awkward, considering, she was happily engaged to Chase.

"Hi Zoey. I'm new in town," the man flashed her that smile that used to make Zoey weak in the knees," Do you think that when you and your fiancé come back from lunch you could help me with some touristy things?"

"I told him you'd be happy to," Chase said.

"I most defiantly will try," Zoey said with weak enthusiasm, "Let's go."

"See ya," Chase waved to Chris who was really Ryan and the two left the hotel. Zoey walked to Chase's car without saying a word. She was still shaking.

"Yeah, so that's Chris," Chase said.

"Ah."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no it's just that...I kind of know that man."

"You do?"

Zoey nodded.

"Well who is he?"

"Ryan."

Chase, completely confused, turned to look at Zoey and started to say something when the car went over a sheet of ice and went spinning down the road landing in a ditch.

* * *

A/N: Writer's Block. Sorry. And I am aware that it's short. Please do me a favor and review anyway. It will make me happy. I haven't been in the best of moods lately.


	6. Chapter Six

**A New Beginning**

-Chapter Six-

"Man can you believe how many types of cheese there is in this place?" Michael and Nicole were grocery shopping for the Christmas party Chase was having on Christmas Eve. Michael was unusually hyper and excited while Nicole was more in the irritated rushed mood. Yeah, weird role reversal there.

"It's amazing, Michael," Nicole said dully, "Wait! Ew, what's that brown one of there?" Nicole pointed to the far end of the gigantic refrigerator of cheese.

Michael walked over and picked a hunk of the brown cheese up and read aloud," Fudge Cheese."

"Ew!. Please put that back," Nicole looked away in disgust, "Are we almost done?"

"Why are you so crabby? We're shopping. You love shopping."

"Not for dairy products."

"Nicole, you were excited to go to the hardware store with me," Michael looked at her.

"Ok, that's true. But I guess I'm just not in a very good mood," Nicole shrugged and ran her fingers across the cold refrigerator.

"Upset about Hallie?"

Nicole nodded and was about to say something when all of a sudden Michael's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Mike, you need to, I need you to- Something happened. You need to get down here right now," Michael heard Chase's voice. It sounded weird- he was trembling, Michael never heard Chase tremble before.

"I'm at the hospital. Just go to the front desk and ask where Zoey Brooks is," Chase hung up before Michael could even say anything.

"What is it?" Nicole frowned at the confused look of shock on Michael's face.

"We need to go," Michael dropped the cheese, grabbed Nicole's hand, and ran out of the store.

* * *

Chase hated seeing her like this. He hated it even more that it was his fault that she was like this. When the car spun into the ditch Chase's airbag opened saving his life and letting him walk out of the car perfectly fine. On the other hand Zoey's airbag did not open. She hit her head on the dashboard knocking her out with a deep gash on her forehead. She still wasn't awake. The doctor said she would be alright, which Chase was extremely thankful for, but they didn't know when she would wake up.

"Chase!" Michael and Nicole rushed into the room. Chase jumped.

"What happened?" Nicole asked franticly.

"Car Accident. Zoey's airbag didn't open," Chase said slowly as if it was the hardest sentence he had ever attempted to say.

"How?" Michael asked.

Chase thought back. It was actually the first time that he even tried to remember what it was that made him act so stupid to drive into a ditch. Let's see, he and Zoey were going out to eat and...

_"Yeah, so that's Chris." _

_Zoey grimaced and uncomfortably replied, "Ah."_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"No, no it's just that...I kind of know that man." Chase's heart sank._

_"You do?"_

_Zoey nodded._

_"Well who is he?"_

_"Ryan."_

"Ryan?" It still didn't make sense. Ryan was Zoey's ex-husband how could he and the tourist guy, Chris be the same people? Suddenly Chase slapped his head, "That's it! What a sly, awful person!" It was all coming together. Why Zoey had come home that night in tears and why he had such a bad felling when he and "Judy" walked in his cafe. Chase spilled out the whole story to Nicole and Michael. They listened with interest and in Michael's case, the same amount of anger Chase had.

"So I wonder why he would even come here. Or how he knew you guys were here, "Nicole pondered as she flopped down in a chair near the window that had a lovely view of a brick building.

"I don't know. June is with him so he can't be looking to get back together. It must be about something else," Michael said.

"Well all I know is that on Friday night my future wife was overflowing with joy and the next day when I saw her she was the most upset she had been in a long time. I hate that. I hate it so much. If this Ryan guy is going to mess with Zoey he's going to mess with me, "Chase said defensively.

After a long silence Chase continued and spoke softly, "I love her. If anything ever happened to her I don't know what I'd-" He looked to Michael and Nicole.

"I love you too." Chase turned and saw Zoey's eyes flutter open, a tiny smile spreading across her face.

"You're alright!" Chase rushed and attempted to hug her over the safety bars of the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Yeah, we need to talk."

* * *

A/N: Well, there's a small update for you.

Review


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Well, according to the multiple reviews in my other stories telling me to update this one, it has been way too long. I hope this story lives uo to the standards some of you people are holding it against.

**A New Beginning**

-Chapter Seven-

"We need to talk," Zoey said. She looked at Michael and Nicole who seemed just as anxious to hear what she needed to talk about as Chase did,"Um, guys, could we have a little privacy?"

Michael nodded and dragged Nicole out of the dreary hospital room.

"So..." Chase looked at his fiance.

"So, I bet you're wondering what has been going on with...everything."

"Ryan," Chase finished for her in a hushed tone,"Yeah, I'd kinda like to know what's going on."

Zoey exsplained to him how he had come into the hotel a few days ago with June implying that he wanted custody of Madelynn.

"So that's why you were so upset that night," Chase finished for her.

"Yes."

Chase stared into space for a minute quietly, however his mind was running a mile a minute with questions. Finally he spoke,"So I don't get it. You haven't had any contact with this man and he just randomly comes to the place where you work one day. Either he's a phychopathic stalker or he somehow found out where you were living."

"I don't know," Zoey sighed and shifted around in her bed uncomfortably.

"Well, I think, for your's and Madelynn's safety you should come and sleep at my house until Ryan and June are gone. There's something about him that just gives me such an awful feeling... even if he hasn't really done anything." Chase looked just about as comfortable as Zoey was talking about her ex-husband.

"I think that's a good idea. I feel safer with you anyway," Zoey smiled at her fiance.

"The doctor said you could come home tonight as long as long as you don't have a concussion or amnesia," Chase said,"Now, I figure that you don't have a concussion but amnesia is another story. You do remember who I am right?"

"Of course! I could never forget you Wally!"

* * *

Meanwhile... only two blocks away from the Lake Geneva hospital was a starbucks. In the starbucks was Ryan and June. June sat in the "floofy chair", as she put it as she read a magazine with her headphones on listening to Jessica Simpson and singing along obnoxiously. Ryan sat at a table writing down a few things and trying to concentrate as he did so...but it was kinda hard to concentrate on anything with June's off-key, loud, singing. 

"I could let my hair down-"

"June."

"I could say anything crazy-

"JUNE!"

"WHAT?!"

"Will you please shut up?" Ryan snapped. _God, I can't beleive I'm married to such a bimbo._

"Well, excuse me. We can't do anything but plan on what we're doing here. I thought we were on a vacation. I thought we'd be doing vacationy things!"

"June, I need to figure out a way to get to see my daughter and that's gonna be hard to do with Chase in the picture," Ryan started. A slim brunette at the table behind him dropped the 600 page book she was reading at the mention of Chase's name.

"Okay, well, what I don't get is why you don't just get a lawyer and try to get custody over the kid," June said.

"Lawyers make things too complicated," Chase said simply.

"Oh and this isn't complicated? I feel like a spy. We know where she lives and works and where her fiance lives and works."

Ryan was irritated with his wife,"Why don't you just go shopping or something."

June left in a huff, credit cards and cash for shopping in her hands,"See ya later."

"Whatever," Ryan replied with a effortess wave of his ha d.

Only a few moments went by before the young woman who sat behind Christine came up to his table,"So, you know Zoey Brooks and Chase Matthews?"

"Who wants to know?" Ryan asked. He hoped this wasn't one of Zoey's friends. She looked kinda like Nicole. But the gigantic book the girl was diminished that possibility.

"I'm Christine, Chase's former fiance."

"Ryan, Zoey's ex-husband."

The two shook hands.

* * *

A/N: Well, I have been working on that chapter for a long time and have finally made it good enough for my liking.

Review.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Uh to all you big nerds (I say nerds in the best possible way, hehe) that thought Zoey was serious when she and Chase were talking about amnesia and she goes,"Of course! I could never forget you Wally!" and thought she was making a serious statement, she was not. Zoey does not have amnesia. I guess I didn't make that clear. Oh well. See that's what happens when I feel pressured to write a new chapter! I am strange writer. I have to have something inspire me to write. I can't force myself or it sounds to forced and I make mistakes. So back off, grandmas. He he.**

**And just to let you know. I have had crappy things go on lately. Like my mom is trying to convince me that I belong with her in Florida and that I will never live in Wisconsin. Well you know what? She can just go take a dump! I am moving to Wisconsin one day and will never, I repeat NEVER live in Florida! I hate it there.**

**So there is my rant. I am feeling very wordy and opinionated today. Go read my fan fiction information site in my profile. I just went all phycho and ranted about American idol and how it's evil. Ok I'm done. That was over 200 words. Wow.**

* * *

A New Beginning

-Chapter Eight-

The next day Zoey was out of the hospital. No, she did not have amnesia or any other memory problems. She also doesn't think that Chase's name is Wally. (Even though that's an awesome name.) She was safely in Chase's house along with Madelynn. Her boss gave her the time off to rest and relax the next three days. She would be back at work on the 26th when all the wonderful, holiday madness is through. That had to be the most depressing day of the year but at least she wouldn't have to worry about Ryan and June. They were checking out the morning she came back. But meanwhile she was set to do what her boss told her to, relax.

Chase's family was coming over that night but for once Zoey wasn't stressed out about it. She already met his grandmother, the crazy olive-hating woman, which was supposedly the worst of his family members. Nicole and Michael were taking care of the food. She just had to be her normal polite, self and there would be no problems.

Meanwhile, she was going to build a fire in the fire place, stick one of her favorite movies in the dvd player (While You Were Sleeping) and relax with Madelynn silently sleeping in her crib beside her. That is something she hadn't done in a long, long time.

* * *

"Ryan," June approached her husband,suitcases in her hand and gave him a disaproving look as he furiously wrote stuff in a pad of paper. He didn't hear her,"RYAN!" She practicly screamed. 

"Will you quit talking. Your voice is giving me a migrane," Ryan muttered.

"Fine. I'll quit talking," June started what would be a long rant. Ryan kept writing," I'm gonna quit talking to you, quit looking at you, and quit being with you. All you care about is Zoey... and her kid. And now you're even talking to this Christine woman. Well ya know what I'm sick of it! And I'm leaving."

Ryan still didn't look up. In the depth of her frustration and madness, June picked up his pen right out of his hand, flung it hard against the wall, and left.

* * *

At six p.m that night Zoey was ready to meet the rest of Chase's family. They piled in almost all at once, except for Hayley, who was there two hours earlier to help set up. Zoey was shocked to see how many people were actally in Chase's family. His mother, his father, three more sisters, a brother, five aunts and uncles and about a dozen cousins. Zoey was exspecting to have a quaint dinner with just him, her friends, and his immediate family. She was way wrong. It was a good thing Chase had plenty of room for everyone to sit and eat. With all the madness hardly anyone noticed her. There was hugs all around and lots of loud conversation (mostly gossip) but nearly everyone ignored Zoey. They even talked to her friends but left Zoey out. 

"Did you hear about Bill?" One of Chase's aunts asked another aunt,"He went to jail for a week and than Mariah finally bailed him out."

"What for?"

"Underage drinking."

"Well, that's not all that big of a surprise to me."

Zoey rolled her eyes, she hated gossip.

Suddenly the door burst open. It was Chase's grandma. "Somebody get me a canoli!"

That didn't surprise anyone except Zoey and her friends. The family just laughed. Once the food was out Chase somehow got his family to quiet down and took Zoey's hand. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Some of you may remember Zoey, my best friend from PCA. We have been dating for awhile and a few days ago I asked her to marry me. She accepted."

The family outburst into a questions, "Congratulations!", and comments about the wedding.Zoey smiled and did her best to answer everyone's questions. Chase's father, Stanley, approached her. He was the exact image of Chase- he had the same bushy hair (except the bald spots) and the same crooked smile Zoey had fallen in love with the moment she met him (Chase, not Stanely.)

"I am so happy for you two. Ever since Chase came home for Thanksgiving the year you two met and spoke of you with such a twinkle in his eye I knew you two would end up together." Stanley smiled and pulled her into a big bear hug, like he was already related to her. Zoey's heart ached for her own father, wishing hard that he would have been able to meet this man.

"Thanks," Zoey managed to whisper.

"Has Ellen talked to you yet?" Ellen, was his wife.

"Not yet," Zoey sighed.

"Well she's eating with her sister, Susan, in the dining room. I'm sure she wants to talk to you and congratulate you two."

"Ok," Stan pointed her to the dining room and Zoey hesitantly walked to the dining room.

"...Well, Do you approve?" The woman who Zoey assumed to be Susan asked her future mother-in-law. There was another woman there that Zoey didn't reckognize from any pictures.

"Absolutely not." Zoey stopped dead in her tracks."Why would I want my only son marry some ditz who marries and than divoraces within two years AND gets pregnant. What's to say she won't do that with Chase?"

"Don't forget how she ruined the wedding," Susan added.

The woman that Zoey didn't reckognize spoke,"My Christine cried for over a month over that."

"I agree that Christine was a much better with Chase than Zoey is," Ellen said.

"You know Christine met up with Chase last week? They had lunch!" The woman said,"Do you think that could mean something?"

Zoey's jaw dropped open. She quickly closed it and than opened it again to say something to let them know that she was there, hearing every awful thing they were saying about her behind her back. Instead she quietly left the room, grabbing Nicole as she went, so she could vent about everything she had just heard.

* * *

**A/N: Well it's midnight. On a school night. I have to be awake in five hours. Review.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A New Beginning**

**-Chapter Nine-**

"Oh my gosh. Zoey what's wrong?" Nicole asked once they were safely upstairs in Zoey's room.

"Yeah, Christine's mother is down there talking with Chase's mother," Zoey said, still shaking with a mix of anger and shock.

"What? Why?" Nicole asked, confused.

"I don't know! But apparently they went out to lunch a few weeks ago!"

"Who? Chase and Christine's mom?"

"No! Chase and Christine!"

"But that doesn't make any sense!"

"I know!"

After a few secounds of the two girls just sitting and thinking there was a knock on the door,"Zoey is that you in there?" Someone asked.

"It's me and Nicole," Zoey answered.

"This is Ellen, Chase's mother," the woman announced. Nicole and Zoey looked at each other equally confused.

"Come in," Zoey managed to choke out.

Ellen walked in,"Hi, honey! I haven't had the chance to really meet you and say congratulations." Ellen reached out to Zoey for a hug.

"Oh... thanks," She hugged the woman stiffly.

"I know you'll be a great wife for my precious Chase. And I look forward to seeing you again to talk about the wedding of your dreams!" Susan smiled a wide smile,"But meanwhile, come down stairs, both of you, join the party!"

When Zoey didn't say anything Nicole piped up,"In a minute, Mrs. Matthews." Ellen smiled and closed the door behind her as she walked out the door.

"My gosh, what am I marrying into?" Zoey asked.

"But she seemed nice," Nicole shrugged.

"That was a completely different woman! She was mean and nasty downstairs and now she's every girl's dream for a mother in law! It just doesn't make any sense," Zoey said,"I am marrying into a family that is fake and gossips and I don't think I can do that." She got up and walked to the door.

"What are you doing?" Nicole asked.

"Going to find Chase and figure out what went on with him and Christine at lunch a few weeks ago," Zoey said, anger vibrating through her voice.

* * *

Chase and his sister Hallie were sitting together at the breakfast bar laughing with their cousins, Brenda and Jakob, about past winters and Christmas's like this one. 

"Remember that time when we snuck up in the attic and Chase almost fell through the hole?" Brenda asked, laughing.

"Ok, that was not funny," Chase said," Your mom found out and I wasn't allowed upstairs for a year."

"I thought it was pretty funny," Hallie said as she laughed.

"Remember the time when we all went sledding and Jakob ran right into a christmas tree," Brenda started.

Chase finished for her,"And instead of screaming in pain or something one does when they hit a 10 foot pine tree, he stated singing 'O Christmas Tree'!"

"Good times," Jakob smiled,"And look I still have a scar." He started to lift his shirt but after all three of his cousins desprately protesting he stopped. Zoey walked up to the table at that exact moment.

"Hi, Zoey, Jakob was just about to show us his scar but lucky for us we talked him out of it," Hallie said, glancing at the strange look written across her future sister-in-law's face.

"That's great," Zoey said without even looking at Hallie,"Chase can I talk to you?"

Chase looked up at her with worry,"Is something wrong?"

"Let's talk," Zoey nodded toward the front door.

"Um, ok," Chase slid out of his seat and the two of them grabbed their winter coats and other winter clothing as they stepped out into the bone-chilling Wisconsin winter weather.

"Is there a reason why you wanted to talk in the two below zero weather?" Chase asked, shivering.

Zoey kept her calm. She promised herself she would,"Yes, so that your whole family wouldn't hear what we talk about and than tell everyone and their brother."

"Look, I know that my family is weird and they gossip about everybody and everything but it's how they entertain themselves. They think it's fun. Don't say I didn't warn you," Chase said.

"It's not just that-"

"Than what is it that you wanted me to come all the way out here for?"

"Did you have lunch with Christine?" She asked with a noticiable tone of asperity in her voice.

"What? I- How did you..." Chase was shocked.

"I overheard your mother and Christine's mother talking about it AND apparently she's a better wife for you than I am."

"Zoey I swear, I had no idea that my mom felt like that and I really didn't know that Christine's mother felt that way considering she wasn't even invited. I haven't spoken to her since I broke up with Christine."

"But you saw Christine," Zoey said so softly it was barely a whisper.

"Yes, I did. But not for anything important. She just wanted to see how I was doing. It was her first friendly gesture toward me since I left her at the alter. I felt obligated to do it," Chase exsplained.

"Yeah, well... why didn't you tell me?" Zoey asked.

"I didn't want you to get upset over nothing," Chase replied.

"Well, it's a little to late for that," Zoey said.

"I'm sorry about my mother and my insane family. I can't beleive she would say something like that."

"Well she did."

"You know I don't feel like that. You know I love you and want to marry you no matter what my family thinks. Right?"

"I know."

"Well, good,"Chase kissed her on the cheek,"Let's go back inside. I'm freezing." Chase pulled her indoors, back into the loud room.

She took one look at the madness and mutttered to noone in particular,"I'm going to bed." ANd she walked up the stairs into Dana's bedroom where Dana sat on the bed watching Madelynn and her own daughter while listening to some music that made Zoey's head hurt. She picked up Madelynn, walked out and into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

**A/N: I Finally_ FINALLY_ FINALLY have english and creative writing. I am so excited.**

**Oh and guess what? I tried fudge cheese- it was absolutly disgusting. But my dad liked it... Ew.**


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: If you have forgetten what happened in this story during my brief absence here is a little reminder:

Zoey and Chase are getting married. Zoey's ex-husband, Ryan comes to her hotel saying he wants custody of their daughter. Christine, Chase's ex, meets Ryan. They are up to something. In the past few chapters was a family gathering at Chase's house where Zoey finds out that he and Christine had lunch a few weeks ago. Christine's mother was there. Chase's mom is evil. Um... anymore questions? If so, read it again. Or be lazy and ask me, either one works.

* * *

**A New Beginning**

-Chapter 10-

The next morning was a Sunday. Normally on Sundays Zoey slept in. However, this Sunday was different. Like clockwork, she awoke at approximately 5:00 a.m. as if she was going to work. She let the baby sleep and set up the monitor so she could go about in the kitchen. She grabbed the waffle iron, waffle mix and the frozen berries Chase kept in a gigantic freezer out in the garage. At eight o'clock there was a stack of waffles, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, hashbrowns, and just about every other breakfood you could think of made on the counter.

The aroma of the fresh food awoke everyone in the house. By eight thirty they were all gathered around the table in the dining room stuffing their faces like it was a breakfast buffet at IHOP.

"This is great Zoey," Nicole said.

"Yeah, thanks," Michael managed to say as he stuffed a piece of a waffle that was a tad too big in his mouth.

"No problem."

"Do you have french toast?" Michael asked.

"French toast? I never thought to make that. I'll get to it," Zoey stood up and rushed back into the kitchen.

Zoey pulled a loaf of bread out, cinnamon, sugar, and butter. Just as she put two pieces of bread in the toaster Michael walked in the room.

"Hey, I didn't want french toast that bad," He said as he watched his old friend start buttering bread.

"I'm happy to do it, Michael."

"Really?"

"Yes," Zoey said slowly so he would understand,"Really."

"Okay," Michael shrugged and then walked back out to the dining room shaking his head with confusion.

A few minutes later Chase came in.

"Oh...what now?" Zoey asked herself quietly.

"Zoe, this is great that you're doing this and all but why?"

"Why?" Zoey repeated as she spread cinnoman across a piece of bread.

"You're upset about something aren't you?"

"Like what?"

"Zoe, you know what. I swear Christine and I just had lunch. It was nothing but friendly. You know how I feel about her."

"Yeah."

"I'm your fiance and your best friend," Chase took her shoulders and leaned closer to her, "I need you to trust me."

Zoey was quiet for a secound. "Oh you're right. You are so right. I'm sorry. I've become just like her. A desperate, suspicious person and I do NOT want to be like her."

The two hugged.

"It's okay."

* * *

Later that day after Zoey had calmed down and stopped cooking non-stop, Chase went to the cafe to check on things. Someone called because of a problem with the register. When he walked in he was surprised to see his ex-fiance there. After he helped his employees with the broken register he felt obligated to talk to Christine, who was reading a book by the fireplace 

"Hey," Chase said awkwardly, "You haven't been in here for awhile."

"Nope," Christine shook her head and smiled.

"Well, it's good to have you back in here. I mean, just because we broke up doesn't mean we have to ignore each other right?"

"Yeah, sure. And there's also the fact that I prefer your coffee over Starbucks."

"Cool," An awkward silence was filled by the sound of "Silent Night" but it was still extremely uncomfortable for Chase,"Alright, well, enjoy."

"I will," Christine said.

Chase headed toward the door.

"Oh and Chase?" Christine called after him.

"Congratulations on you're engagement with Zoey. I'm really happy for you."

"How'd you know-" Chase started to ask.

"It's a small town." Christine said. She fixed her eyes back on her book.

* * *

The evening came fast. It was 11 p.m. and Chase was still at the cafe. She promised him she'd stay up fountil he came home. Suddenly Chase's couch felt extremely comfortable, like a marshmellow. She moved around to settle in more, but discreetly so she wouldn't wake Madelynn who was laying on her chest. The fire was so warm and so much like a blanket. She started to nod off into sleep when the front door opened letting in the freezing cold in. Zoey sat up immediatly,"Shut the door!" She said almost sharply. She didn't mean to sound that way but she was so cold. 

He shut the door but didn't lock the door. "Hey, I told you not to fall asleep."

"I'm not sleeping, she is!" Zoey pointed to Madelynn.

"What a bad influence," Chase joked,"Here let me see her."

Zoey handed the snoozing child to her fiance and he gently let her rest on his shoulder,"Okay, I'm going to go put her to bed and you get your coat on. Gloves and a hat wouldn't either."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Chase come on, what's all this about? It's nearly midnight."

"It's nearly Christmas Eve," He had a goofy grin on his face that reminded her of a little boy.

Zoey laughed, "Okay I'll give into your random moment of spontanate."

After the baby was safely sleeping and Zoey was bundled up with practically every piece of warm clothing she had they walked into the cold where it was snowing very hard. Zoey rushed to the car. Chase pulled her gently away and said," We don't need the car tonight."

She looked at him like he was crazy," Are you aware that I'm freezing my butt off?"

"Yes, come on."

* * *

A/N: I have nothing left to author note. Eh.

Review, please. :)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A New Beginning**

-Chapter Eleven-

Chase pulled Zoey down the sidewalk toward the froze Lake. Soon Zoey became numb to the cold and didn't feel quite as freezing as she did before.

"What are we doing?" She asked Chase.

"You'll see."

They turned the corner coming closer to Geneva Lake. Then there were lights, many different colored lights of red and green and gold. It was mesmorizing. As they walked closer to the lights the sight became more clear. There was people and the scent of roasting marshmellows. It looked like some kind of festival.

"What is this?" Zoey looked up at him smiling.

"It's the annual midnight Christmas tree lighting festival."

"It's on the beach," Zoey said in awe.

"I know, isn't that cool?"

"It's amazing."

"The lake is frozen so some people ice skate on it. If you wanna-"

"Yes!" Zoey said not letting him finish. She had always wanted to ice skate, ever since she was a little girl.

The walked closer to the area. It was freezing, but in a way, the energy made Zoey warm. Everyone was laughing and singing. There was a big bonfire with free s'mores and hot dogs to roast. There was carriage rides available, and of course the big Christmas Tree that would be lit at midnight.

"I'll go rent some skates and we can get started," Chase said. "You sit by the fire and relax."

"Alright," Zoey smiled at her fiance. Zoey relaxed on the bench by the fire. It was mostly adults out. The children were proboly home in their warm beds, asleep. Christmas is different as an adult. The excitment over getting the right barbie you asked Santa for is gone. Now you're the one who has to give gifts and make the house feel homey and christmasy. There was alot of couples out. It was very romantic, all of this. Zoey was surprised at Chase, it was seldom that he was romantic. I like it when he's romantic, Zoey thought. Her eyes wandered to the other side of the fire where she saw something...odd. It was Christine and Ryan. Before Zoey could even put two and two together, Chase came back, two pairs of skates in his hands.

"You're a size six, right?" Chase asked.

Zoey nodded. Chase laced his skates and then helped Zoey with hers. They came to the edge of the frozen lake and Chase grabbed her hand."Now skating can be really quite difficult for someone who has never tried it before. I suggest you hold on to my hand so-" Zoey gently pulled his grip off of her and skated across the fake rink. She was a natural.

"Are you sure you've never ice skated before?" Chase cocked his head at his laughing fiance.

"Yep, it's my first time."

Chase skated over to her, "You beat me out in everything physical. How is that possible?"

"You're just now figuring that out?" Zoey teased him and than skated away. He caught up with her and grabbed her hand.

"I love you." He said. Zoey's hair blew in the cool wind.

"I love you too," Zoey whispered back softly. They hugged long, keeping each other warm. It was good to be loved. It was good to be touched. Zoey once read somewhere that a human cannot go through a day without being intamitly touched. She knew some that gave hugs all the time and recieved hugs all the time. And then she knew others who didn't get as many hugs or 'I love you's'. What a shame.

"Chase?"

"Yeah."

"I'm freezing. I've skated enough for one night, I think."

"Alright, do you wanna go home?" Chase asked, his voice filled with a bit of disapointment.

"No, no, let's just go back to the fire and thaw out a bit."

They did just that and roasted marshmellows to make s'mores. There is something about s'mores around a fire in the winter cold. It's kind of like stayin in a cool swimming pool for a long period of time and then jumping in a jacuzzi. If you've ever done that, you'll know what I mean.

"What now?" Zoey asked after they were warmer.

"This way my lady," Chase said in a fake english accent. He held out his hand to pull her from her seat.

"Thank you kind sir," Zoey and Chase laughed at how ridiculous they were being. He led her to a free carriage and helped her into it.

"This is so cool," Zoey said with a sigh."So, so cool."

"I've always wanted to do this with someone. I was just waiting for the right one."

The carriage started to move, leaving the lights and the people behind.

"You didn't take Christine last year?"

"No."

"Oh."

"It wasn't right with Christine. I know that now. I just wish my mom and her mom would get that through their heads.They're so set on us being together that they automaticly hate the person that may get in the way."

"Oh." Zoey rested her head on Chase's shoulder and relaxed. Did any of that really matter anymore? The past was the past.

* * *

A/N: Finally updated. Yea! I know exactly what I'm doing next chapter. Dun, dun, dun.

Noelle

P.S. Review please.


	12. Chapter Twelve

A New Beginning

"Merry Christmas, have a wonderful stay at the Grand Geneva," Zoey handed a young married couple their room keys and reciept. She smiled at them as they waved and headed toward the elevator. Soon that would be her and Chase. It was all so insane that they were engaged. Chase, her best friend that she used to do homework with and have long talks with. It was insane, but just about the most wonderful thing in the world. She didn't care that she was working on Christmas Eve because in only two hours she would get off work and spend another wonderful evening with him. He planned yet another surprise for her as if the midnight festival and the engagement wasn't enough.

"How is it that you are happy while working on Christmas Eve?" Ally, Zoey's co-worker asked.

"I had a good night last night that's all," Zoey replied. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Did you go out with Chase?"

"Yep."

"No need to exsplain any further. I know the rest already," Ally laughed.

"How are things with Kyle?"

"Kyle is Kyle."

"Meaning?"

"He's being a real jerk lately which sucks because, well, it's Christmas."

"I'm sorry," Zoey gave her friend a sympathetic smile.

"It's alright. I'm happy that you have a good guy. Chase is really awesome."

"Yeah, he is," Zoey said.

There was a silence and then Ally picked up her keys and coat,"Well, have a good Christmas. When do those friends of yours leave?"

"The day after tommorow," Zoey replied.

"Okay, well, have a fun last few days with them," Ally smiled and waved. Then Zoey was alone.

* * *

Two people sat at starbucks quietly discussing the events that would take place that night. 

"So at 6:25 I'll be at the hotel and find out where she's going."

"Right."

"And I'll go into the cafe in a few minutes."

"Good."

"It's been wonderful working with you Ryan."

"You too, Christine."

They shook hands and then left.

* * *

6:21 the digital clock read on the wall. Only one more hour and Chase would close the cafe. Oddly enough, there were still people there. There were no families or couples, but people that Chase knew would be spending Christmas alone. Mrs. Landrey, an elderly widow with no children or family to be with was stirring her tea and reading out of the Bible softly to herself, in the book of Matthew. A young buisness man, Nicholas Martin sipped coffee every few minutes while he worked on his laptop. A woman, Mary, who lost all her children and husband to a car accident just sipped her cappucino, staring into space. All three of them would occasionally acknowledge each other, knowing that in a way that they were alike, but they never spoke. Chase pitied them and became thankful for his life even more. 

The bell rang and the door opened.

"Hello," Chase said as he washed the dishes."

Christine walked in, snow in her long brown curls. She looked like she was about to go on a date. She looked like she did on the day they almost got married. The only thing missing was the dress.

"Christine," Chase stared at her. She smiled at him as he continued to stare.

"Hello. I'd like an apple cider."

"To go?"

Christine shook her head," Nope."

"Okay then," Chase poured the gallon of apple cider into a 20 ounce cup, "Would you like it heated up or cool?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Um, not really."

"I like it hot."

"Alright," Chase stuck the cup in the microwave for thirty secounds. He handed it to her and she sat at the counter on a stool, the stool that she used to sit at when they first started dating.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Christine asked.

"Um, going home. Exchanging gifts. And such."

"Are you going out to dinner with Zoey?"

Now Chase felt extremely uncomfortable,"Probaly. We're going to pick up her baby first though."

"Oh. Nice, nice."

The clock ticked. Two of his lonesome customers, Mary and Nicholas had left.

"So, do you want a muffin or something?" Chase asked.

Christine shook her head,"No thank you. What time is it?"

Chase turned around and looked at the clock,"6:45"

"Okay, when do you close again?"

"Don't you remember?" Chase threw off a nervous laugh.

"Seven?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Christine continued to sip and look at Chase with the same loving she gave him last year around this time. It was creepy.

* * *

Zoey left the hotel as the night manager walked in. She got into the car and drove the short drive to Chase's. She didn't known that a man in a black SUV followed her the entire way and parked a block away, watching her. 

"Hey everyone," Zoey shook the snow off of her boots and saw Michael, Nicole, and Halley in the living room playing scrabble.

"Hi," Nicole said.

"Is Chase here yet?"

"Nope," Michael layed out his word, ZEBRA, on the board. Halley and Nicole groaned. The letter Z was worth about 8 points.

"Alright, I guess I'll just wait." Zoey walked up the stairs and picked up a sleeping Madelynn from her crib, rocking her in her arms. Chase should be back any minute.

* * *

6:58, the clock read. Mrs. Landrey had left. Christine was still there. She was trying to strike conversation with Chase. 

"So, my life is going well."

"That's good Christine," Chase wiped off the counter and continued with the normal closing duties he did every night.

"I moved in with my mother, dropped out of college, and met this guy."

"Nice."

"His name is Ryan."

Chase nearly spat out his sip of water,"Ryan?"

"Yep, you also may know him as Zoey's ex-husband."

"Yes..."

"Come with me," Christine went behind the diner and grabbed his hand, leading to the back room.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to you."

"If you haven't noticed, we are perfectly capable of talking out there seeing as there is no people out there and that we are supposed to be closed."

Christine pushed back Chase against the wall and forced her lips on his, while doing this, she handcuffed his left arm to the pole nect to the wall. Chase pushed her away the best he could and she looked him, a laughably evil look in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked, horrified.

"It's a thing called sweet revenge, my former lover," Christine laughed.

"Oh my gosh, you're phychotic!"

"Only when a man leaves me at the alter."

"This is like something out of one of those daytime soap operas that I hate."

"Oh it's better than that," Christine said,"You'll be here all night, and proboly through Christmas while Ryan meets Zoey in her apartment, wins her back, they go back to wherever they're from, and you're here, alone, without anyone to love."

"Okay." Chase said, "There is just one problem with this plot of yours."

"Tell me."

"Zoey would NEVER go back to Ryan!"

Christine shook her head, "Oh if only you knew."

"What?"

"Soon enough," Christine smiled and waved. She turned the lights off and locked the back room behind her.

"If I KNEW WHAT?" Chase yelled after her. She didn't come back. She didn't answer. Chase was left alone, defeated.

* * *

A/N: Alright, that was intense. I haven't written this story for awhile. It is nearing it's end.

Review, please. It makes me update faster.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

* * *

****

**A New Beginning**

-Chapter 13-

Three hours went by. It was 10 o'clock. Zoey sat on the couch nervously. Her knee was shaking vigourously as she stared out the window. There was still no word of Chase. He wasn't picking up his phone either.

"Is he here yet?" Nicole asked.

"No," Zoey said with a yawn,"I'm getting kind of worried."

"Did you try his phone?"

"Only a zillion times."

"Why don't you just go back to your apartment and go to sleep. I'll call when he comes home"

"I don't know... I have a bad feeling about all this."

"Like how?"

"I just have this terrible feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Okay, well why don't you just go home and try to get some sleep. I'm sure everything will be okay in the morning."

Zoey stood in the foyer for a moment, thinking, when she finally decided it was best to go home. "Alright, I'll see you tommorow morning. Could you watch Madelynn for me? I don't want to wake her."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks."

"Night Zoe," Nicole said.

"Good night."

* * *

Chase didn't know what to do. He was so incredibly shocked from all that just happened that he was mentaly paralyzed. His lips still hurt from when Christine forced herself on him. There was also a flash of a camera, at least he was pretty sure it was a camera. What on earth was wrong with Christine? And if he and Ryan were in something together who knew what was going to happen to her? And Madelyn? 

"Hi Chase!" A male's voice sounded from somewhere.

"What? Who is that?"

"Ryan, you know, your fiance's ex-husband?"

"Where are you?" Chase asked, disorientated.

"Look over at the tv screen silly," Ryan said with a laugh.

Chase turned to the left and to his surprise there was Ryan on his tv, "What is going on?"

"Well, I'm going to go and find my wife and get her back."

"So I heard. That's pretty much impossible becuase if you really knew 'your wife' you would know that she is smart and won't fall for any of your tricks."

"Photographs don't lie."

"What?"

"Enjoy the show."

* * *

Zoey opened her locked apartment, set her junk on the counter, and collapsed on the couch. Her mind was overworked with wondering where Chase was. It wasn't like him to just not show up. 

"I've got to go find out where he is," Zoey said to herself. She put her coat back on and opened the door, shocked to see Ryan there.

"Hi," Ryan said seriously.

"What are you doing here?" Zoey snapped.

"What are YOU doing, going out at one in the morning?"

"That is none of your buisness. What are you doing here?" Zoey repeated.

"Where's Chucky?"

"Chase," Zoey corrected.

"I'm sorry. Chase. Where's Chase?"

"Um...I don't really know..." Zoey said trying hard to blink back her tears.

"What would you do if I told you I know where he is?"

"I'd wonder what the heck you're up to."

"I saw something Zoey. I saw something I didn't want to see."

"Go on."

"I wouldn't have come here if I didn't really truely care about you and my daughter."

"GET TO THE POINT!" Zoey screamed.

"I saw him cheating on you!" Ryan said.

Zoey laughed a hysterical laugh, "You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was," Ryan said and he handed her a photo of Chase and Christine with their lips locked.

"That's not... That couldn't be. That's an old picture!"

"Zoey, I promise you. I walked into that little cafe of his. There was no one at the counter so I checked out back and there they were. Do you know the girl?"

"It's-it's Christine. His ex-fiance Christine," Zoey mumbled. She gazed at the picture. It WAS recent. He was wearing the scarf she gave him last week.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, no, no, NO! This is not Chase. He would NEVER do this to me. Not like you. He's not like you at all. He loves me. He told me he loved me." Zoey started to sob. Ryan pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Zoe," Ryan stroked her hair. Zoey let him, "I still love you Zoey. I never really stopped. I-"

"Ryan-"

"No, let me finish. I still love you. Everything that happened with June was a mistake. We aren't together anymore. Forget this place, get Madelyn, and let's go back and be a family." Ryan tilted Zoey's chin up and kissed her.

* * *

Chase was helpless as he watched it. What could he do but yell and scream at the tv? It was over. They won.

* * *

A/N: Okay...next few chapters will tie everything together. What do you think? 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A New Beginning**

-Chapter 14-

Zoey pushed Ryan off of her. "Wait a minute. This isn't right. This is all happening to fast. Where is Chase?"

"Who knows?"

"Excuse me," Zoey managed to get past him even though he tried to block the door.

"Zoey!"

"Ryan, I am completely 100 percent over you. I'm sorry that you still love me and you dumped June for someone who wasn't going to take you back. It was a risky move and it was your mistake because you'll never win me back. As for Chase, I don't know what's going on with him but I am going to go find out."

"Where are you going?"

"The cafe."

Ryan stared after her, shocked that she had actually turned him down. He dialed Christine's number. She picked up the phone almost immediatly.

"I saw the whole thing. I'm going back to the cafe right now."

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it. I've got it covered."

* * *

Zoey opened the doors to the cafe with the key Chase had given her. "Chase? Are you in here? I need to talk to you." 

"Oh, Chase isn't in here," Someone said.

"Okay then. Where is he? And who are you?" Zoey asked as she turned the lights on.

"Hey Zoey. Chase isn't able to talk to you at the moment."

"Oh and why is that?"

"He doesn't really matter right now."

"So what does matter?"

"I want to talk to you Zoey."

"So talk."

"You stole Chase from me. You made him break my heart and leave me at the alter."

"Hold on just a minute. I did NOT make him break your heart or leave you at the alter. He left you because he didn't love you. Would you rather be single or be with someone who doesn't truely love you?"

"He loved me before you came here with your sob story," Christine spat as she walked back toward the counter, "Ooh I'm Zoey. My husband left me. I'm all pregnant and all on my own. Blah, blah, blah."

"I can't help it if Chase still had feelings for me. Not to mention, he was the one that asked me to come here. I didn't seek him out."

Christine was quiet, unable to think of a smart comeback, she opened up a cabnit and whipped a coffee mug in Zoey's direction Luckily Zoey ducked and it smashed on the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Zoey said shocked.

Christine hurled two more coffee mugs at Zoey. This time one hit her on the head... with force.

"You are insane!" There was a cut on her head and it was bleeding pretty bad.

"You made me like this!" Christine yelled, fire in her eyes as she flung plate at Zoey.

"Don't try to blame your phychoticness on me."

Three more plates and four glasses were thrown. Just as Christine picked up a knife, Ryan burst through the door.

"Christine put the knife down."

"Ryan I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't. The police are here."

"What? How could you let this happen?" Christine dropped the knife and gave Ryan a look of total hatred.

"I made it happen. I called them. You're out of control."

Zoey looked at Ryan with silent gratitude. He nodded in her direction.

Not even two secounds later a few police officers came in and took Christine in to the police station. Chase was released from the handcuffs and Ryan admitted to them the whole plan. He even told Zoey about the picture. And then the weirdest thing happened- he apologized and for some reason Zoey knew he meant it.

"I know I hurt you but the past is past... and you two look really happy and I don't want to mess it all up for you guys by getting involved with Madelyn."

Chase looked down at Zoey who was wrapped in his arms and they smiled at each other.

"Thanks for being so honest Ryan. And thanks for helping us out. If it wasn't for you I could be dead. Christine's insane," Zoey said.

"Well, all I wanted was to get my family back. I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"We know," Chase said.

"So... good bye," Ryan said, "And Merry Christmas." Ryan left the cafe and Zoey and Chase just stared at each other.

"That was really weird," Zoey said.

"Yeah. Well at least he's not completely insane. I can see why he'd go crazy wanting to get you back. You're amazing."

"After all this I think I love you even more than before, if that's possible."

"It's possible cause I feel the same exact way. When Christine kissed me all I could think of was you."

Together Zoey and Chase cleaned up the broken glass and all the messes that Christine had caused. It was an interesting way of spending early Christmas morning but oddly enough it was fun... because they were together.

* * *

The next morning Zoey and Chase slept until noon. They were both physically and emotionally exhausted. But for the first time since Ryan came to town she was completely relaxed and felt like she could live in peace.

Everyone gathered around the tree in the living room, drinking coffee and reminiscing. It even snowed. It was the perfect Christmas.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter then it is finished. NO SEQUEL. I am beyond done with this.

Review.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A New Beginning**

-Chapter 14-

About ten months later on October 17th Zoey woke up as soon as the sunlight hit her face. This was it. The day she was going to make it known to the world that she was completely 100 percent devouted to Chase Matthews. Well, maybe not the whole world would know. The 80 wedding guests would.

Zoey stood up, butterflies already formed in her stomach. "What in the world am I having butterflies for?" Zoey said to herself, "You know Chase more than anyone else in the world." Zoey looked into the crib beside her bed and one year old Madelyn Elizabeth looked back at her with a smile. She was shaking a rattle. She was growing. Her hair was curly and the same blonde as Zoey's. But her eyes were the same blue as Ryan's.

Ryan was now a small part of their lives. He called every once in awhile to see how Madelyn was doing but there were no more visits to Lake Geneva, WI in his future.

Madelyn grew impatient with her mother and began to cry. Zoey picked her up, changed her, fed her, and played with her until she was happy. After that, Hallie arrived to watch Madelyn while Nicole and Dana helped Zoey get ready.

* * *

The wedding was held in a park that was made especially for weddings. The set up looked like something from a magazine. There were orange, yellow, and red leaves and trees. The sun was bright and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The weather was coincidently a perfect 73 degrees. The white folding chairs were set in ten rows of eight and Chase stood waiting for his bride with Michael and Logan in a big white gazebo. 

It was 5:00. It would start any minute, Chase thought. He looked to Michael.

"I'm happy for you, man." Michael said with a grin.

"Yep, me too," Logan added. "Who knew that the girl you had an insane slightly stalkerish crush at PCA would end up marrying you?"

"Thanks for that," Chase said.

The music started. Nicole and Dana went down the aisle in their gold bridesmaid dresses. After they took their places in the gazeebo everyone stood up and Zoey walked down in her white strapless gown. Simple but elegant. And beautiful. Chase couldn't take his eyes off of her. Finally she made it up to him. She took his hands. The music stopped. He grinned at her and she mirrored his exspression.

"We have come together today for the marriage of Zoey Brooks and Chase Matthews. May they continue to deepen their life with each other and with all sentient beings.

Marriage begins in the giving of words. We cannot join ourselves to one another without giving our word. And this must be an unconditional giving, for in joining ourselves to one another we join ourselves to the unknown.

May I extend my joy to you on this happy occasion. Zoey and Chase, you are about to take a new step forward into life. This day is made possible not only because of your love for each other, but through the grace of your parents and of the whole society. It is my hope that your fulfillment and joy in each other and in yourselves will increase with every passing year.

Hallie Matthews has a poem to read in Zoey and Chase's honor."

Hallie handed Madelyn to Mrs. Brooks and stood up at the podium. Chase and Zoey looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"This is a poem by Gwen Frostic titled A New Beginning," Hallie smiled and tried to hold back tears as she started to read.

"On this earth there is a oneness  
A rhythmic flow through everything that lives  
The things with roots and stems and leaves  
The things with shells and fins and furs  
The things with wings with which to fly  
The things that crawl and those that walk  
Each thing must eat and breath and rest  
Each thing must seek and each is sought for  
Each has a birth, a purpose to fulfill  
To each an end and then a new beginning."

Zoey smiled at her new sister-in-law. Chase gave her a quick hug and she kissed him on the cheek. "You're gonna be a great husband little bro."

"Now, it's time for Chase and Zoey to tell each other how they feel through their wedding vows. May I have the rings please?"

Zoey started, "I take you Chase Matthews to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Zoey slipped the ring on Chase's finger.

"Zoey, I love you. It feels so amazing to say those words to you even now. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.  
I promise to love you in the good times and in the bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard,  
when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

Chase slipped the silver wedding band on Zoey's finger.

"With these statements made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet Chase and Zoey Matthews as husband and wife. Chase, you may kiss your bride."

And he did. Everyone cheered.

* * *

The reception was in a golden hall. The chandeliers were gold and sparkly. The candles gave out a golden glow. The tableclothes had gold sparkly leaves. But it was the joy of the bride and groom that made the room so beautiful. Their smiles radiated the whole room as Michael gave the best man speach. And it seemed as if the whole room stood still as they danced to "You Are the Love of My Life" by Michael W. Smith.

After three hours of dancing, greeting family and friends, and eating the delicious catered food, it was time for Zoey and Chase to head to the Airport for their plane to Sydney, Australia.

"Ready Mrs. Matthews?" Chase asked.

"I've been ready for ten years," Zoey laughed. She and Chase ran out of the church as everyone threw rice, a concept Chase never actually understood but appreciated. It was the start of a new beginning. And neither of them could wait.

* * *

A/N: The End.

Give me some reviews for the last chapter, please:)


	16. Author Note

**Author Note:**

So, I officially have no more stories to write...because I deleted Camp Shadow Lake. It's too late to protest if anyone was planning on it. It's gone. I didn't even save it. I didn't like writing that one. I hate doing Logan and Dana. Oh and my xanga site, (the link is also in my profile.) I started writing in there more and will continue. Go read it. It's great!

I am working on the sequel to the Notebook and a new story called ...uh at this moment 6:30 in the morning...I don't remember the title but you all will see eventually.

Thanks for reading A New Beginning and reviewing. It made me happy.

Much love,

Noelle Joi


End file.
